muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street PVC figures (Applause)
The American company Applause produced many Sesame Street PVC figures, pencil toppers, straw toppers and bendable figures during the 1990s. The Applause series included several characters that are not commonly sold as PVC figures, such as Snuffy, Alice, Rosita, Barkley and the Twiddlebugs. County Fair Image:Applausefairbigbird.jpg|Big Bird with blue ribbon apples Image:Applausefairbert.jpg|Bert with a chicken and egg Image:Applausefaircookie.jpg|Cookie Monster eating pies Image:Applausefairelmo.jpg|Elmo with a lamb Image:Applausefairernie.jpg|Ernie with a pig Image:Applausefairgrover.jpg|Grover with a pumpkin Muppets On Wheels Image:ApplauseAliceSkateboard.jpg|Alice on a skateboard Image:ApplauseBertSoapboxCar.jpg|Bert in a soapbox car Image:ApplauseBigBirdWagon.jpg|Big Bird in a wagon Image:ApplauseElmoScooter.jpg|Elmo on a scooter Image:ApplauseErnieBathtub.jpg|Ernie in a wheeled bathtub Image:ApplauseSnuffySkateboard.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus on a skateboard Parade Image:Applauseparadebert.jpg|Bert with an accordian Image:Applauseparadebettylou.jpg|Betty Lou as a drum majorette Image:Applauseparadebigbird.jpg|Big Bird as a drum major Image:Applauseparadecookie.jpg|Cookie Monster with cookie cymbals Image:Applauseparadeelmo.jpg|Elmo with a bass drum Image:Applauseparadeernie.jpg|Ernie with a tuba Western Muppets Image:ApplauseBertCowboy.jpg|Bert dressed as a cowboy with a lasso Image:ApplausePrairieDawnCowgirl.jpg|Betty Lou panning for gold Image:ApplauseBigBirdCowboy.jpg|Big Bird as the Sheriff Image:ApplauseCookieCowboyCook.jpg|Cookie Monster as the cook Image:ApplauseElmoCowboy.jpg|Elmo dressed as a cowboy Image:ApplauseErnieCowboy.jpg|Ernie dressed as a cowboy with a guitar Original Number Series Image:Noimage.png|Grover with large 0 Image:ApplauseElmo1Boat.jpg|Elmo with 1 boat Image:ApplauseErnie2Ducks.jpg|Ernie with 2 ducks Image:ApplauseCookieMonster3Cookies.jpg|Cookie Monster with 3 cookies on a plate Image:ApplauseBert4Balls.jpg|Bert with 4 balls Image:ApplauseHonker5Blocks.jpg|A honker with 5 blocks Image:ApplauseBigBird6.jpg|Big Bird with 6 apples Image:ApplauseSnuffy7Cabbages.jpg|Snuffy 7 cabbages Image:ApplauseCount8Bats.jpg|Count von Count with 8 bats Image:ApplauseOscar9Shoes.jpg|Oscar with 9 shoes Glittery Number Figures Image:Noimage.png|Elmo with large glittery 1, playing drum Image:Noimage.png|Ernie with large glittery 2, playing saxophone Image:ApplauseCookie3Cymbals.jpg|Cookie with glittery 3, playing cymbals Image:ApplauseBert4Accordian.jpg|Bert with glittery 4, playing accordian Image:ApplauseGrover5Guitar.jpg|Grover with glittery 5, playing guitar Ring Number Fingers Image:ApplauseBert2.jpg|Bert with a Number 2 Image:ApplauseErnie3Ring.jpg|Ernie with a 3 Image:ApplauseElmoRing4PVC.jpg|Elmo with a 4 Image:ApplauseAlice6Ring.jpg|Alice holding a 6 Image:ApplauseGrover7Circle.jpg|Grover with a 7 Image:ApplauseCount9Circle.jpg|The Count with a 9 Assorted Image:ApplauseAliceButterfly.jpg|Alice with a butterfly Image:ApplauseBarkleyFrisbee.jpg|Barkley with a Frisbee Image:ApplauseBertBaseball.jpg|Bert with a baseball bat Image:ApplauseBertBedtimeClock.jpg|Bert ready for bed with a clock Image:ApplauseBertTelescopeBirds.jpg|Bert birdwatching with a telescope Image:ApplauseBertCrossingGuard.jpg|Bert as a crossing guard Image:ApplauseBertHolding3.jpg|Bert holding a Number 3 Image:ApplauseBertSurfboard.jpg|Bert with a surfboard Image:ApplauseBigBirdBedtimeSnack.jpg|Big Bird at bedtime with milk, cookies, and Radar Image:ApplauseBigBirdFirewood.jpg|Big Bird with firewood Image:ApplauseBigBirdLifeguard.jpg|Big Bird as a lifeguard Image:ApplauseBigBirdNestBedtime.jpg|Big Bird in his nest at bedtime Image:ApplauseBigBirdPainter.jpg|Big Bird as a painter Image:ApplauseBigBirdPuppy.jpg|Big Bird with a puppy Image:ApplauseBigBirdReading.jpg|Big Bird reading a book on Birds Image:ApplauseBigLittleBird.jpg|Big Bird and Little Bird Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterBookSlippers.jpg|Cookie Monster with book and slippers Image:ApplauseCookieCake.jpg| Cookie Monster with a cake Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterCookieJar.jpg|Cookie Monster with a cookie jar Image:ApplauseCookieHiker.jpg|Cookie Monster hiking Image:ApplauseCookieSanta.jpg|Cookie Monster as Santa Image:ApplauseCookieWaiter.jpg|Cookie Monster serving cookies and milk Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterShells.jpg|Cookie Monster with shells Image:ApplauseCookieSkateboard.jpg |Cookie Monster on a skateboard Image:ApplauseCookieTrickorTreat.jpg|Cookie Monster Trick or Treat Image:ApplauseCookieMonsterWave.jpg|Cookie Monster waving Image:ApplauseCountBallons.jpg|The Count with balloons Image:ApplauseCountJackolantern.jpg|The Count with a Jack-o-lantern Image:ApplauseElmoBathrobe.jpg|Elmo in his bathrobe Image:ApplauseElmoRollerSkates.jpg|Elmo on rollerskates Image:ApplauseElmoWaterSkis.jpg|Elmo on water skis Image:ApplauseErnieStanding.jpg|Ernie standing Image:ApplauseErnieAppleBook.jpg|Ernie with an apple and a book Image:ApplauseErnieBaseball.jpg|Ernie playing baseball Image:ApplauseErnieBedtime.jpg|Ernie at bedtime Image:ApplauseErnieXmasGift.jpg|Ernie with a Christmas gift Image:ErniePVCXmasTree.jpg|Ernie with a Christmas tree Image:ApplauseErnieEasterEgg.jpg|Ernie painting an Easter Egg Image:ApplauseErnieFireman.jpg|Ernie as a Fireman Image:ApplauseErnieFrisbee.jpg|Ernie with a frisbee Image:ApplauseErnieInnertube.jpg|Ernie in an inner-tube Image:ApplauseErnieDuckieBucket.jpg|Ernie playing with Rubber Duckie Image:ApplauseErnieSwimsuit.jpg|Ernie in a swimsuit Image:ApplauseErnieTrickorTreat.jpg|Ernie Trick or Treat Image:Applause1998GroverElmoJackinbox.jpg|Grover startled by Elmo's Jack-in-the-Box Image:ApplauseGroverFlowers.jpg|Grover with a bouquet of flowers Image:ApplauseGroverCarhop.jpg|Grover as a carhop Image:ApplauseSuperGrover.jpg|Grover as Supergrover Image:ApplauseOscarApple.jpg|Oscar with an apple Image:ApplauseOscarPaperPlane.jpg|Oscar with a paper plane Image:ApplauseOscarSkunk.jpg|Oscar with a skunk Image:ApplauseOscarSlimey.jpg|Oscar with Slimey Image:ApplauseRositaBall.jpg|Rosita with a ball Image:ApplauseSnuffyBedtime.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus at bedtime Image:ApplauseSnuffyEasterEggs.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with Easter eggs Image:ApplauseSnuffyHatScarf.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with a scarf and hat Image:ApplauseSnuffySled.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus on a sled with a bell Image:ApplauseSnuffyTelescope.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with a telescope and a bird Image:ApplauseSnuffyBallTowel.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus with a towel and a ball Image:ApplauseTwiddlebugBlueFlowerpot.jpg|A blue twiddlebug with a flowerpot Image:ApplauseZoe.jpg|Zoe with a bracelet Applause Sesame Street PVC Sesame